The Heart's Road Home
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: Naruto, the new Keyblade Master must help an old friend in his quest to save those lost in darkness, but his parents as well! Join the Naruto as he travels the worlds, learing that not everything is not what it seems. Naruto/Namine/Xion.


**The Heart's Road Home**

**Trailer!**

**Yeah, I got another I idea…hope you all like it! Play either, Whispers in the dark or Falling inside the Black by Skillet.**

_Time has passed, the three must awaken soon…_

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke are on the bridge, waiting to Kakashi to show up. Suddenly the ground shakes and hole opens us under Naruto and the blond falls in while his teammates reach out for him.

_The son of Magic and Speed will find the power of Keyblade, and help the Keyblade master save all those lost._

All Naruto sees is darkness until he lands on solid ground and everything whites out. Naruto is then greeted by Hayner, Pence, and Olette with Xion and Namine walking up to the blond with a smile on their faces. Naruto smiles and they look up at the clock tower.

_Heroes will have to unite to save all worlds…._

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are seen in their gummi ship, searching for a way to save those lost.

XXX

Riku, Sasuke, and Kiba are walking the Corridors of Darkness, looking for Naruto.

XXX

Kairi, Hinata, and Sakura are in King Mickey's gummi ship, also looking for the blond.

XXX

Nagato/Pein and Konan are in Organization XIII cloaks and are accompanied by Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Ino. Ino is yelling at her teammates while Shino is watching her. Nagato and Konan are holding hands.

XXX

Leon and Neji are pinching the bridges of their noses while they watch Lee and Yuffie shout about youth. Tenten and Tifa on the other hand are sparring: weapons vs fists.

XXX

Cloud is glaring at Sephiroth while Aerith is trying to stop another pointless fight between the two.

XXXX

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are helping with Aladdin's wedding while trying not to kill the Genie.

XXX

Maleficent and a younger Danzo are smirking at the camera and then look to Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Pete, who are trying to control the Heartless and the remaining Nobodies in the World That Never Was.

XXX

The camera then switches to the ghost of Xenanort, with Madara at his side and the rest of the Akatsuki are smirking evilly in the background.

XXX

_Two worlds become one as it once was during a great war and a war is what reforms it._

Naruto, Xion, and Namine form a circle with their keyblades in the middle and light shoots off into the sky.

XXX

Naruto is tearing through a dark creature with circuit like lines running along it while Xion is killing off Nobodies while Namine is slicing through the Unversed with her keyblade and blowing away Heartless with her gun.

XXX

The sand sibs are fighting off the 40 thieves with the Genie.

XXX

Sasuke and Itachi are fighting with their own keyblades

XXX

Naruto and Sora with the Lingering Sentiment and Xemnes as Terra's heart shoots out of Riku and Terra is 'reborn.'

XXX

Axel is running away from two angry blonds, Ino and Larxene.

XXX

Naruto and Sora in front of Ventus' sleeping form with Vanitas walks up from behind.

XXX

A shot of Naruto between Ventus and Vanitas as they mess up his hair.

XXX

A shot of Naruto on the beach of Destiny Islands as the Door to Darkness opens and Aqua comes out with Nagato/Pein and Konan.

XXX

Aqua and Naruto in a tight hug.

XXX

Aqua and Ventus share a kiss.

XXX

A shot of the original three in a hug.

XXX

A shot of the 7 Light Princesses of Heart

XXX

Shadowed forms of the 7 Dark Princess of Heart

XXX

The Keyblade Graveyard in all its glory with a now younger Xenanort and Naruto glaring at each other, their respective groups behind them.

XXX

_The Power of Kingdom Hearts can save everyone!_

A shot of Naruto and Sora on each side of the X-blade with their friend's keyblades held against it and they are all pointed upwards, toward the heart shaped moon of Kingdom Heart and a large beam of light shoots off into it and everything whites out.

**The Heart's Road Home**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not as good as I hoped but here is a taste of what is to come.


End file.
